Strange Happenings
by worenx
Summary: Chapter 3 is finally up! Sorry about my terrible update schedule. Heavy block. Anyway, Inuyasha and Kagome go to the Higurashi shrine to restock on supplies, then return to meet with an old nemesis: Koga. Tiny hint of yuri, but nothing bad.
1. Change

Any Inuyasha characters in this fic don't belong to me.

**Strange Happenings**

--Shizu Town--

Still on the search of the Shikon Jewel, Kagome lead her friends to a barren town known as Shizu. Looking around, they noticed a particularly odd thing about the town. Something Miroku caught onto really quickly. "There aren't any women around," the amorous monk stated as he took another, more careful, look around.

The half bred dog-demon scoffed and shook his head, "Figures a lecher like you would notice." He took a big whiff of the air, followed by another. "You're right though, Miroku. This is a little strange," Inuyasha commended, "I can't even _smell_ a woman here." He took a step into the town and beckoned for his comrades. The moment they followed, all the townsfolk stopped what they were doing and averted their eyes to the two girls. Already, Inuyasha could sense something amiss.

Thinking quickly, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and gripped it tightly. "Um, Inu-Kun? What's going on," she asked loud enough for the villagers to hear. Inuyasha gave her a look that said 'What are you doing?' The modern girl looked to him and winked. "Just play along," she pleaded with a playful wink. Whatever Kagome was trying to pull worked for her as all eyes turned to Sango. Though thinking she may regret it, the demon-slayer took Miroku's hands and wrapped them around her waist, prompting him to pull her closer. "You and your boyfriend are so cute together, Sango," Kagome said, with a broad, forced smile, making Sango blush brightly. Kirara made an amused little mew and Shippo giggled a bit.

Kagome's plan had worked; all the men stopped gawking and went about their normal business. The hay carrier schlepped his load, the water carrier hefted his buckets, and the merchant continued to shout at people to buy something. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango looked to Kagome, who just looked back and smiled sheepishly. "Well, it worked didn't it," she asked, still wearing that same face. Suddenly, Sango gasped and slapped the monk hard across the face and turned away from him angrily. "Miroku, you didn't just-"

"You know he did. Why even ask, Kagome," the half breed said and shook is head at Miroku. "Back to business. Kagome; do you sense any shards nearby?"

"I have a sneaky suspicion that there's one or two around," she said, not completely sure. "One is moving around town; that much I _do_ know."

Shippo hopped on top of something to get a better view of the town. "What about the other, Kagome," he asked, zealously. Suddenly, he was swatted off Inuyasha's head by the clawed hand of the red-clad dog-demon.

With a frustrated sigh, she glared at Inuyasha. "First: SIT!" The necklace around his neck flashed and thrust him to the ground with a great thud and sent some debris around. "Second: I'm not sure if there even _is_ another, Shippo."

The grounded demon growled and slowly picked himself up and clenched his fist at the little fox demon. "What was that for, Kagome?" The only response he got was her placing her hands on her hips and pointing to a little lump Shippo got after he was swatted onto the ground. "He had it coming," he bantered. The other group members stepped away from him, making him wonder why…

--Shizu Town Inn--

After a whole days worth of searching, the five of them managed to find an Inn just before it got too dark and decided to stay there for the night. "I'm sorry, guys," she apologized again and again, not looking up at her friends.

"You don't need to apologize, Kagome," the demon-slayer assured.

"That's right. We're not disappointed with you, Kagome," Miroku added in.

"And besides, you can't be expected to find _every_ shard we come across," Shippo finished assuring her.

"Yeah, they're right about that Kagome, but I accept your apology for hammering me six feet under the dirt earlier," Inuyasha sulked, still a little dizzy from the fall. She looked to him with a stern expression, and he looked back at her. They both then turned away from each other with an audible scoff. He turned to the clerk at the counter and narrowed his eyes at Kagome, looking at her from the corners of his eyes. "Two rooms."

The clerk's eyes gleamed as he eyed the peeved Kagome and the fair Sango, then looked to Inuyasha and Miroku. "Ah, are they your women," he asked, greatly interested. Inuyasha immediately shook his head and barked at him with a swift 'No.' "So, I believe one for you two men and the child, and the other for the maidens?"

The demon raised an eyebrow as a thought whizzed passed his brain. If he left Kagome and Sango in a room separate from him and Miroku, they run the risk of these crazy and obviously womanizing men sneaking in and kidnapping them. He didn't know for sure, but it was in the man's voice that gave him that suspicion… "No. Myself and… the one with the cat will stay in one, then the monk, the fox and the odd one will stay in the other." When Kagome heard that, she yelled 'SIT!' causing him to slam against the counter.

The clerk's eyes kinda changed a bit. "Well, we have three types of rooms: room 1 is for men, room 2 is for women, and 3 is for both." Just before the dog was going to suggest 2 of the #3 rooms, the clerk informed him that there was only one of those rooms left. "The other offer stands."

Not wanting to risk anything, the half breed took the remaining room for all of them. The clerk seemed a little downhearted when he gave them the room, but Inuyasha paid him no mind. It was obvious he was up to something. Once in the room, Kagome became restless and started to pace around the room. Shippo paced around with her, Sango played with Kirara, and Miroku and Inuyasha looked out the window as the daylight died down. "I can't believe I lost track of that shard so quickly," she complained. With a frustrated sigh, Inuyasha turned away from the window and sat on one of the futons. "Well, I'm sorry, Inuyasha! Not all of us are perfect you know," she snapped.

"It's getting annoying to hear that every five minutes from you. Get it through your head that it's not your fault." Despite being mad at her for hammering him into the ground, he didn't like to hear her demean herself in any way. "You said you _think_ there's another shard around?"

"Yes, I _think!_ What about it?" Suddenly, she felt something from outside and whipped around to look out the window. Outside was a large red building with large torches lit around it, and huge crowds of men were slowly making their way into the building. "I-Inuyasha! I-I sense that second shard inside that building," she called and pointed out the window.

Inuyasha got off the futon and stepped over to the window. His gold eyes widened at what he was looking at. Miroku saw this strange behavior and looked out the same window at the building. "A brothel," the monk exclaimed. "Kagome, are you sure the shard is inside there?"

"Yes. I'm sure of it. This one isn't moving."

"A harlotry," Sango asked as she looked out, curiously. "Interesting place for a shard, wouldn't you say?"

Inuyasha nodded and scratched his head. "Looks like this is either an amorous demon or just a common man," he commented. Suddenly, a knock came at the door and the clerk from the counter walked in, dressed as if he were going somewhere. "What's going on," the irritable half demon grumbled, gesturing outside.

The clerk only gave them a strange look. "You two men. Bring your women to the red building outside." With that, he left. They could all sense something odd in his voice.

Inuyasha looked to his comrades and gave them skeptical looks. "Was it just me, or did he sound entranced," he asked with a suspicious expression. They all shared a slow nod. "A demon with a shard must be using some sort of mass seduction to control everyone," he stated and looked out another window. "See that? All the men in the town are gathering inside that building. There's no other way to explain that."

"I think Inuyasha's right," Sango added in. "We're going to have to get inside and find that shard." They all agreed and started out for the door. "Wait a minute," the slayer mumbled and looked over her shoulder to Miroku. "You stay here!"

Miroku stopped and looked at Sango with surprise. "But why not, Sango," he asked, "Don't you three trust me?"

"No," Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango barked in unison, causing him to step back. "You can't be trusted around women willing to do _everything_," Kagome finished.

"That's right! Given the situation," Inuyasha began, "you may ask every harlot there to bare your child, and all you'd need to do is offer a fair price."

He reached for a small bag under his robe and showed it to them. "I'm prepared to pay a reasonable price." The three of them fell to their side at this. "I… do not see a problem."

"Never mind. You can't come, monk," Sango declared sternly and crossed her arms. With a defeated sigh, Miroku sat down on the futon. "Shippo, you stay behind and look after Miroku."

Shippo stood up and gave a salute to the slayer, "Yes ma'am!" With that, he leapt onto the monk's head and glared down at him. Sango and Kagome smiled at the gesture, and Inuyasha shook his head, turned and left for the brothel. The two girls then followed the red clothed half demon.

The sun had completely set and the moon was out and shining. The streets were empty; not a single man out. "They must all be in the brothel," Inuyasha guessed. "Okay, we're going to need a plan. Any ideas?" Sango shrugged and suggested that she and Kagome go in through the back entrance and search for the one holding the shard; in the meantime, Inuyasha would go in from the front, looking for a good time. Kagome couldn't think of anything better, so she agreed. "Sounds good to me. Alright! Let's get that shard," he said as he dashed for the entrance, and Sango and Kagome went for the other way.

--Shizu Town Brothel--

Inuyasha took a look around in the lobby as he stepped in. "Swanky joint," he commented and stood in front of the door.

Almost instants later, three buxom young women approached him and threw themselves onto him. They each had curvy hourglass figures; large breasts, wasp waists, and broad hips. One had flowing blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Hey there, handsome," she purred.

Another had long, golden brown hair that reached down to her round posterior and seemingly endless pools of azure eyes. "Looking for a good time," she said in a deep sexy voice, toying with his ears.

The third had short red hair and deceptively cute emerald green eyes. She looked to him with a very anxious gaze as she pressed her breasts into his chest. "How about spending some 'quality' time with me?"

He looked each of them in the eyes and crossed his arms. "Can I speak to the head mistress here," he asked rather sternly. When they each gave him perplexed looks, he told them he was a mercenary for hire and thought they could use a good peacekeeper. "With a place as huge and as crowded as this, things may get a little out of control," he explained. They each gave him an amorous grin and took him by the hand and began to lead him to the head mistress's room.

Elsewhere in the back of the burlesque house, Kagome and Sango snuck around in the shadows. Kagome could sense the shard nearby, and confirmed that a demon was in possession of it. Kirara's fur bristled and she let out a low growl. Knowing this was a warning, the girls slunk closer to the shadows as a well developed girl strutted by, breasts so large, they threatened to force her to the ground any moment. She looked like she was a guard, seeing a sword sheath at her thin waist and down her back, a dagger at her thigh and clothes similar to Sango's battle guise, only more revealing and tight. _"Well, you can sure tell the weather just by looking at her,"_ Kagome thought in disgust, _"How can women parade around like that?"_ Sango gestured to Kagome and waved her hand, signaling the coast was clear. The two then stealthily carried on with their search. "Sango? Do you find it odd that a brothel has guards that look _that_ lethal," she whispered. Sango only nodded and held her finger over her lips, telling Kagome to keep quiet.

"Right through this door," the blonde girl told Inuyasha, gesturing towards the entrance of a room. The door was covered by drapes of beads and cloth. "You may talk to Madame Kira about your job."

The redhead stepped in front of him. "She's only 'nice' when you're 'nice' back," she said with a wink.

The brown-haired girl stepped beside him, "Don't look at her forehead. She doesn't like that." The half breed gave her a skeptical look. He figured the shard was imbedded in her forehead.

He walked in with red and blonde at his sides and brunette at his back and saw a dark haired woman with rather homely features compared to the other women. She was dressed in a flowery kimono. She looked up at Inuyasha with dark brown eyes and smiled sweetly at him. "Well, aren't you a cute one," she said and stood up. "My name is Kira, and who are you?"

Her forehead was partially covered with her bangs, but the trained eye can see the glint of a purple shard in between the hairs. He smirked at her and let his arm hang over the Tetsusaiga, so he could grab it at any possible time. "Name's Inuyasha, and I was wondering if you've, by chance found anything interesting lately."

Kira smiled a little fiendishly at him. "Why do you ask, handsome," she asked as she tossed back some of her long dark hair.

That was what he was waiting for. When she tossed her hair, her bangs moved out of the way for just a second, and his sharp eyes caught sight of the jewel. "Oh, no reason. Just that," he drew the sword of his father's fang and swung powerfully around with the blunt edge, knocking the three girls unconscious, "I'm here to take that Shikon shard from you!"

Kira snapped her lithe fingers and a few of the guards barreled in. They weren't human, so that made his job easier. They had cat ears and tails, clawed hands and feet, and cat-like features on their faces, arms, and legs. If they weren't so dangerous-looking, they'd be gorgeous. "These are my specially trained fighting force. They can fight as well as they can seduce, so be warned," Kira said and commanded them to attack the half breed.

With a slash of the sword handed down to him, the waves of the Wind Scar flowed out from the floor and took out half of the guards. He followed-up with a powerful sweep of the sword, hacking two of the remaining three to pieces. The last one took a step back and Inuyasha smirked at her and thrust forward, caws ready to run her through the abnormally sized chest.

Kira watched as he pulled his hand out of her fallen guard's fleshy mounds and smiled evilly. "Those were five of my best," she commented, "You'll make a wonderful addition to my forces…"

He didn't like the sound of that. He got back into his battle stance and prepared to defend himself. "You're not gonna make me a mindless follower!"

Kira laughed sinisterly as her brown eyes thinned out to little slits and turned blood red. Her kimono flew off with a howl of demonic aura, revealing a chain-mail bikini and a leather thong and not much else on her feminine body. She had that, some shoulder, leg and thigh guards, a pair of clawed gauntlets, and some fishnet from shoulder to wrist; possibly made of armor. "Do you think this is my true form?" The half breed remained quite and in his stance. "Well, prepared to be seduced!" She crossed her arms in an 'x' formation and began to growl as a crimson red aura erupted from her body.

Her ears pointed a bit more and moved to the top of her head, becoming more cat-like. Then a long black tail with a spot of red at the tip coiled from the end of her spine. Her hips broadened a bit, waist began to shrink to a stunning 17 inches, and her modest breasts swelled to a massive size, nearly bursting the seams of the chain-link battle bikini. Her hair turned slightly red at the tips, her teeth and nails sharpened and her face became more cat-like, as did her arms and legs, with stripe patterns. She landed on her feet gracefully and arched her back. "Mmmmmeow… it feels soooooo good to finally be out of that human form," she stated sexily and rubbed her massive breasts. "I feel so much yummier…"

Though he was gawking, he knew he wasn't getting sucked into her sensuous trap. "Well, you didn't count on one thing…" She looked at him lustfully and licked her lips. On her face was a questionable look. "I don't like cats!" He raised his Tetsusaiga and prepared for his ultimate attack, but Kira's red eyes glinted and a smirk crossed her expression.

The three girls he had grounded earlier jumped up and held his arms in place as the brunette in back smacked the sword from his hands. They were different; they were now as cat-like as Kira, thought their figures didn't change nearly as much. He was being forced to the ground very quickly. Despite his struggle, he was unable to get himself lose. Red and blonde were holding his arms down with their legs wrapped around his to prevent him from moving whereas the brunette climbed up on top of his legs and held down his knees. "Get off me, you whores," he shouted and tried to fight back.

Kira pulled out a vile filled with this strange-looking green substance from her ample cleavage and walked to the grounded demon with a sinister smile. "I can't have a _man_ in my forces, however," she stated and knelt before him.

He spat in her face. "So you're gonna poison me? Yeah, very smart." He sighed and continued to push the four girls off him… To no avail. The sexy cat-demon climbed on top of him, her chest on his, and licked his neck with her long velvety tongue. She then put the vile in his mouth and tilted it so that the contents would flow down his throat. He'd fight back, but her breasts were so large and heavy that they were literally cutting off his air supply to the point of weakness. Almost half of the vile was administered to him when a familiar boomerang whizzed by and knocked Kira and brunette off him and, on the way back, knocked off blonde. With his now free hand he swatted at red with an Iron Reaver attack, knocking her off him. He stood up and hacked up some of the substance, then glared back at the dead redhead, the injured harlots, and Kira.

"Ooh, such a dirty look," Kira chuckled. Suddenly, an arrow surrounded in a purplish aura shot out towards her. She sidestepped away from the projectile. Kira took notice of the strange-looking girl with a bow and another ready arrow. "Oh, and who is this? Your woman," she asked snidely to Inuyasha with a fanged smirk. Again, she stepped out of the path of another arrow.

"No, but you have to deal with me if you hurt him," Kagome growled and loaded another arrow.

"Glad you two showed up," the half breed commented; no one could tell whether it was sarcastic or genuine. "Let's take these sluts out," he declared and readied Tetsusaiga.

Kira looked questionably at him. _"Why isn't anything happening,"_ she thought and grit her teeth. _"The reaction must be slower with him…"_ She extended her claw weapons and got into an offensive/defensive stance. _"I suppose I'll have to wait it out…"_

"Hiraikotsu!" The call brought Kira out of her trance-like state and back into reality. The boomerang hammered her against the wall, which caused her to rebound. With her suspended in the air, Kagome let loose another purified arrow. The arrow shot into her abdomen, causing her to scream in agonizing pain as the power surged through her. The instant she hit the ground, Inuyasha leapt into the air, and attacked with the Wind Scar, hacking her to bits…

Landing in a heaping puddle of her blood, the dog demon picked up her severed head by her hair and tore the shard off her forehead. "Here Kagome," he said, handing her the shard as he tossed the head away.

"Inuyasha, can't you clean the blood off first," she asked with a nervous smile. "It made me sick seeing how you tore it off her." Sighing, he wiped the shard clean with his sleeve and handed it to her again. She smiled again, this time sweetly, and took the shard. "Now, let's go back to the Inn, before Shippo gets tired of Miroku." Inuyasha and Sango both nodded in unison and leapt out the window.

When they returned to the streets, they noticed all the men looking around confused, mumbling about what they were doing in the middle of the night. Women were now mingling in with then, equally confused. "See? They were all entranced. The men were forced in there through seduction and the women were all under Kira's spell," the half breed reiterated his previous conjecture.

"All's well that ends well, I suppose," Sango added in. With a pleasant sigh of relief, they each began to walk back to the Inn. On the way, Inuyasha was showing signs of fatigue. His forehead was coated with sweat, his eyes looked weary, and he was shuffling his feet. Both companions looked to each other, then to the struggling demon. "Inuyasha, are you alright," the Demon slayer asked, concerned.

Just as he was going to answer, Kagome jumped in. "Did that Kira do anything to you," she asked, clutching her bow. "If she did, I'll go back there and smash the rest of her head in." Inuyasha wasn't surprised. Lately, she's been very protective of him. He shook his head with a hint of a reassuring smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now let's just go back to the Inn and rest up," he suggested and quickly recovered from his fatigue. "Last one there is a rotten egg," he called as he ran.

Sango sighed and Kagome smiled and sweatdropped. "Guess he's been spending too much time in my era," she said to Sango. She simply nodded and they both gave chase.

--Shizu Town Inn--

"Would I have enjoyed it there," Miroku asked the instant they returned to the room. They couldn't say they were surprised with this.

With an irritated sigh, Inuyasha nodded, "Oh yeah. You'd love it there. Especially the ones with sharp claws that could rend the flesh from your bones in an instant," he said dryly. Miroku recoiled and sat back down beside Shippo.

"So, did you guys find a shard," the young fox demon asked excitedly and bounced up onto Inuyasha's head. However, his fatigue had returned on the way up the stairs so he didn't bother with Shippo. Kagome nodded and showed him. "Wow! It's a big one too," he commented, "You think it was the one you sensed earlier?"

"No, that one felt stronger." She put the shard away in her backpack and noticed Inuyasha, holding his chest and breathing heavier than normal. "Inuyasha? Are you alright?" The demon looked back to her and nodded. "Shippo, get off his head please," she asked, walking towards Inuyasha. The fox leapt off his head as Kagome walked close enough and felt his forehead. "You feel a little feverish. That's it! Bedtime, Mister," she commanded.

With a scoff, he turned away from her. "Over my dead body." He crossed his arms, telling her that he would go to bed when he felt like it… until he was hammed into the ground by her magic word. "Oh… Fine! I'll go to bed…" She stood over him with a broad grin and pat his head saying 'good boy.' He responded with a grumble.

_"Argh… Why do I feel so weak?… Where did all my strength go? I couldn't even walk straight a while ago. And I almost fell down the stairs! What's happening? …Maybe I swallowed some of that poison Kira was giving me… Ah, it'll ware off…"_

Inuyasha awoke hours into the night and scratched his head. With a yawn, he stood up and stumbled over to Kagome's bag, wanting something to eat. _"Why can't I balance myself,"_ he thought and got hold of the Tetsusaiga's sheathe, using it as a walking stick. He stepped on Shippo's tail in the process, awakening the fox rudely.

"Ow! Inuyasha, watch where you're stepping you, clumsy ox," he whispered harshly to the dog demon.

"Oh shut it Shippo," he growled back. It was then he felt something was wrong. His voice… Was that him just now? It sounded more… feminine…

"…Inuyasha? Why do you sound like a woman," the curious demon asked. Inuyasha didn't know how to answer, so he told Shippo to go into Kagome's bag and grab a flashlight. He complied and dove into the bag, and submerged with a long red flashlight. The second Inuyasha took it and turned it on, Shippo's eyes widened. "Inuyahsa! You _ are_ a woman!"

Inuyasha looked down at himself and let out a loud shriek, awakening everyone in, not just the room, the Inn. His friends jumped out of their respective places and stumbled about, still weary from being pulled out of their deep sleep. "Inuyasha? What's the matter," Kagome exclaimed as she pulled out a Taplight from her bag and switched it on. Her eyes grew wide as she laid eyes on Inuyasha. He was more like a she now. Rather modest sized breasts, a moderately thin waist and broad hips. His face was beautiful, but definitely not that of Inuyasha. Same golden eyes and silvery-white hair, but more feminine and pronounced. His arms and hands were now more lithe now, though still left the impression of Demonic strength. "I-Inuyasha?… What… happened," she stammered…

**End of Chapter I: Change**

**Worenx's Corner**

Worenx: Well… same story, but a little more drawn out.

Shade: Thank you.

Chachi: _(barges in)_ No way! There is no way he's out staging me as a writer!

Worenx: Seize that guy and throw him in the air-lock!

Guards: _(burst in, apprehend him and tosses him out of the air-lock)_

Catra, Shade, Chachi: …

Worenx: Okay, that was the wrong guy, but I think we all got the point.

Chachi: … _(leaves for the "Review Time with Chachi and Aya" set)_

Aya: And where have you been?

Chachi: Out, honey… What did I just say?

Aya: I didn't think you'd say that! _(laughs hysterically)_

Chachi: SHUSH UP! _(throws himself in the desk drawer)_


	2. Complications

Any Inuyasha characters in this fic don't belong to me.

Strange Happenings 

--Shizu Town Inn--

Inuyasha looked over himself and gasped. "W-what is this?" he shouted in a panic. He looked to his hands and saw the sleeker curvature of his wrists, the smoothness of his palms and backhands. He then looked up his arms to his shoulders. They weren't nearly as broad as they were and looked far more feminine. His breathing became tenser as he looked down and saw two round mounds on his chest. Further down, he ran his hands down his waist and felt it thinner, but began to broaden the further he moved down. "I have hips and breasts!" the half breed squeaked. "Sweet Lord! I've been turned into a woman!"

Kagome stepped up to Inuyasha and took it all in at once. "I-Inuyasha?" she stammered. She was completely unsure of what to do or what to make out of this feminine Inuyasha. She simply took a careful step to him—or her—and maintained eye contact. "W-what happened?"

Inuyasha shook her head and shrugged, looking off to another direction. "_That's_ what I'd like to know!" she exclaimed.

"Now, Inuyasha, try not to panic," Sango tried to calm her.

"Yeah, if you panic now, there'll be no hope for you," Shippo chimed in and hopped onto Kagome's shoulders.

Miroku sat up, in a state of shock; just gawking at Inuyasha's new feminine features with large eyes. The moment Inuyasha felt the sting of his lecherous gaze, she kicked him right in the chin and sent the perverted monk hurdling back against the wall. "Don't you _ever_ stare at me like that! Got that, Monk!" she yelled and pointed a lithe finger at the spirally-eyed Miroku. Kagome and Sango watched with blank eyes at Inuyasha's reaction and… clapped. With blank expressions, but they clapped nonetheless.

A few hours of talking later, Inuyasha finally calmed down. They were trying to come up with a logical explanation about this strange occurrence. Miroku suggested that it was a sign from Buddha, saying that Inuyasha was meant to become a beautiful woman and lend her hand in populating the planet. Of course, that was way off. After Inuyasha pulled her fist out of the monk's mouth, Kagome suggested that it was a curse from a powerful Goddess because of the way he had treated women. Sound and reasonable, but not convincing enough. Miroku seconded that. Sango then suggested that it was perhaps a sign that a series of strange events were about to befall the world. Inuyasha shrugged at that, after she pulled her foot out of Miroku's mouth.

"Say, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, "Did that Kira woman do something to you?" She nodded and crossed her arms at the fox. Because of her breasts, it felt awkward. "Like what?"

"She tried to poison me with this strange green potion." Shippo raised an eyebrow. "But I spat most of it out, and I was feeling some of its effects earlier. So there's nothing to worry about," the half breed shrugged.

Shippo leaped up onto Inuyasha's crossed arms and looked her in the eyes, nose-to-nose. "Maybe it _wasn't_ a poison! Maybe it was a _potion_! To _transform_ you into a woman!" Her gold eyes widened as everyone else jarred back. "You _did_ say she wanted you to join her fleet, right?" Again, Inuyasha nodded at the fox demon. "But she _didn't_ want you to because you were a man, right?"

"Shippo, where are you going with this?"

The fox demon rapped Inuyasha on the head with his small palm, "Imbecile! If she couldn't have you there as a _man_—"

"Then she must've wanted to turn you into a woman!" Sango and Kagome finished with a shocked tone.

Inuyasha became pale and fainted on the spot. Shippo jumped off her and watched on in concern, as did Kagome and Sango. Miroku simply cleared his throat since he had nothing to say. Suddenly, Inuyasha sat straight up, glared at Miroku coldly and pointed at him with a high degree of malice. "If you touch me in _any_ way, shape _or_ form, I will tear each and every one of your fingers off, jam them in your eyes, disembowel you, strangle you with your guts, decapitate you and shove your head up your ass!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and passed out again. Silence filled the room.

Once she recovered from her spell, she sat up with a cold towel on her head. "How long was I out for?" she asked.

"About fifteen minutes," Kagome replied sheepishly. Expecting more shouting from Inuyasha, Kagome was relieved as the dog demon merely sighed irritably and laid back down. "Well, we're all tired, Inuyasha," she said followed by a yawn.

"Alright," Inuyasha mumbled and rolled onto her side. Kagome apologized to her distraught friend. "Damn it, Kagome, why do you—" She was interrupted by the obviously saddened Kagome's glassy eyes. "…always apologize?" she finished, "It's not your fault."

Kagome forced a smile and nodded to her. "We're going back to Kaede's village in the morning. Maybe she knows how we can reverse this mess," she said sweetly and pat Inuyasha's shoulder. "So get some sleep, okay?" Kagome stood back up and went to lie down on the cot beside Shippo and Sango, whereas Miroku laid across the room from Inuyasha to give her some space… and to keep his fingers, eyes, bowels and head. Soon, the sound of soft snoring echoed monotonously within the room, boring Inuyasha into a state of slumber…

"Why is this happening to me? Why not that lecher? Argh, at least **he'd** like it… And these breasts are irritating! They feel like their getting bigger…… Whatever… I suppose I should get some sleep…"

The inn rocked with a shrill ear-piercing scream the next morning. Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku all sat up at the sound and got into combat positions. Instead of seeing a hoard of cat demons, they saw a trembling mass of a certain red-clothed dog demon. Kagome blinked and leaped out of the cot. "I-Inuyasha?" she asked sheepishly and stepped closer.

Inuyasha continued to tremble as Kagome approached. "K-Ka-Kagome? Tell me this isn't a normal occurrence," she shouted and sat up, still her back facing her friends. "Just tell me this isn't gonna happen on a daily basis!" she shouted in a nervous haste.

"Slow down," Kagome pleaded, "You're starting to not make sense." Inuyasha turned around and her once modest breasts jiggled and bounced forward, almost a whole size larger. "I-I-Inuyasha!" she exclaimed and jumped back. "W-What happened?"

"Do you think I know!" Inuyasha screamed back, "What I would like to know is why, in the highflying hell, is this is even happening to me!" she yelled and gestured to her breasts. "Look! They bounce!" the dog demon wailed as she jumped a bit, making them bounce and almost come loose. She hobbled about and toppled forward with a loud thud, losing balance horribly. "Ahhhhhhhh! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! God damn it!" As she shouted, she slammed her fists on the floor in a fit of rage, "Zounds!" With that last shout, she hit the floor with both fists and caused it to fall down a whole floor, taking her with it, screaming all the way.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as the demon fell. The group winced in unison as the sound of wood breaking was heard. "C'mon guys! We have to get down there!" she commanded and ran down the stairs, almost tripping as she slipped her shoes on. Following after her was Sango and Kirara, then Shippo sliding down the railing, and Miroku rushed after Sango.

They reached a dusty pile of shattered wood and stood before it. Just before Kagome took another step to the pile, the half breed demon burst out from beneath it and sent the debris flying all over the area with an aggravated howl. "Damn this shabby place!" she yelled, cursing the owner over 100 times. "It's falling apart at the seams!" She collapsed again after that angry shout, with all the inn's patrons staring at her in shock.

The innkeeper blinked at the hysterical half-breed before looking to her concerned friends. "So, will… you be taking your leave now?" he asked, confused. He received no answer or eye contact, just nods from each of the four people that had their eyes on their collapsed friend. "You know, since your friend here has had such an awful fall, your stay will be on me." Again, no eye contact and just a collection of nods.

--Road--

"Sango, I can hold myself up, you know," Inuyasha growled to her friend, irritably. The demon slayer sighed and let Inuyasha go, allowing her to take a few clumsy steps forward. "See, I told ya I could." She took another step and lost balance due to her large breasts, but she recovered quickly.

"Inuyasha, take it easy," Kagome warned, watching her carefully, "You don't want to trip."

She simply leered at Kagome and crossed her arms over her chest. "Kagome, I can do just fine on my own." Kagome simply glared back and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't give me that look. I can walk just fi-" Just as she said that, gravity caught her and forced her down to the ground harshly and with a thud. Sango sighed, Shippo shook his head and Miroku simply watched. Inuyasha's fist jolted up as a low growl was heard. "Not a single word from any of you…"

Kagome looked down to her and shut her eyes. "We wouldn't dream of it, Inuyasha. After all, you don't need anything from us." She turned and continued to walk. She didn't want to be so bitter, but she wasn't in any mood. It was hard enough to know that Inuyasha was so far in denial, but also to see her struggling? She knew she shouldn't be that way, but it was all she could do. Inuyasha picked herself up and started forward, awkwardly. Again, her balance was lost and she fell forward again. "Dammit, Inuyasha! Why don't you just accept it! You need help!" Kagome shouted, losing her temper.

Although it wasn't out of the ordinary to hear that tone from Kagome, it seemed to have an effect on Inuyasha this time around. "O-okay, Kagome…" She got up and stood carefully, trying to maintain her balance. However, she, again met gravity's uncaring grasp and toppled over. Fortunately for her, Miroku held out his arm and stopped her from falling flat on her face. She looked to him with a raised eyebrow, as if to propose a question.

"You best be careful, Inuyasha," the monk warned, "You're not used to your new form just yet." He moved his arm as the half demon composed herself. As she stumbled, Miroku gestured to the sheathe at her waist. "Perhaps you should use your sheathe to support yourself?"

Inuyasha looked to her waist and remembered the sheathe. She blushed a little out of embarrassment and took the sheathe. "Why didn't I think of that?" she asked and averted her eyes.

Miroku smiled a bit at that. "Well, you must not have been thinking clearly." The moment those words left Miroku's mouth, he was met with a powerful swat in the head by the sheathe. He shook off the dizziness and looked up to the red clothed demon with a confused expression.

"I was thinking just fine, Monk," she growled and positioned the sheathe on the ground like a cane.

Shippo shook his head and sighed. "Inuyasha, do you think beating on Miroku will return you to normal?" he asked in a snide tone, tapping his foot.

She looked away in thought for a second and looked back down to the fox after a few seconds. "You're right, Shippo. Maybe I should stop picking on Miroku," she stated.

"Really?"

"Yes. I should stop taking this out on him," she said and gave him a very sinister grin, "and start taking it out on you!" the demon declared and lunged towards the fox, teeth bared and evil eyes. Shippo yelped and scurried up onto Kagome's shoulder and Inuyasha simply laughed.

"Kagome!" the small demon whined, "Inuyasha's gonna take out his frustrations on me next!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha dangerously and turned to face her. "Oh, c'mon, Kagome, I'm only kidding," she insisted with another laugh.

She sighed, as did Sango. "We all know Miroku's a pervert, but even Sango and I know when and when not to kill him," the modern girl commented, "If you're going to be a girl, you may fall pray to his perversions."

"Yes, and then you may strike him," Sango added.

Inuyasha sighed and shook her head. "Fine, fine." She then turned to Miroku, who had just recovered from the previous blow, and smirked at him. "I'm sorry Miroku." After that apology, she snorted a few times and began to laugh madly as if she had made a funny joke. The four remained silent and with blank expressions as the demon continued to laugh like a maniac. Kagome decided it was best not to do anything, and just continued walking. Sango shook her head at the hysteric half breed and followed Kagome silently. Miroku gave no real response; just followed the two women without a word. Shippo, the last to leave, simply scoffed at her and set off after the monk. "Oh, get a sense of humor," she managed and chuckled before following them to Kaede's village.

--Kaede's Village--

As they entered the village, all eyes were on this lovely, silver haired vixen in red garments. Strangely, she looked so familiar, yet at the same time, so mysterious. She turned her golden gaze onto all the staring eyes, raised her eyebrow and spoke in the most innocent of all voices… "What the hell are you all looking at, huh! You never saw a woman before? Stop the gawking, you all look stupid!" Suddenly, it became abundantly clear. This was no vixen; it was Inuyasha under some sort of spell. The village went about their normal chores.

"This be quite a charm on ye, Inuyasha," the old woman stated, examining Inuyasha carefully.

"Tell me something I don't know, hag," the irritable half-breed growled, "I'm lugging around grapefruits in my tunic, I can barely walk, and I can feel stinging gazes on my ass!" she shouted and looked behind her to several men leaning on their gardening tools, mouths wide open and drooling. The moment she spotted them, their tools fell over and they fell to the ground, then proceeded to work as quick as possible. "Yeah, let's keep it that way!"

Kaede simply shut her eyes and sighed. "I am glad to see that ye personality remained unchanged." Inuyasha rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Please, have a seat Inuyasha. We've much to talk about involving this strange state of affairs."

"No kidding."

Kagome stood up and leered at the half demon, "Inuyasha, can you at least be a little more grateful that Kaede's offering to help you?" The demon responded by looking away from Kagome and into the air, crossing her arms. "That does it. Sit boy!" The command was out, but the only response was a gust of wind and nothing more. Inuyasha's eyes widened with surprise, as did Kagome's. Sango, Miroku and Shippo also joined in with surprise. "Sit boy! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome commanded again and again, but met with no result.

"Kagome? Say that again," Inuyasha asked, an air of happiness in her tone. Unable to do anything else, Kagome muttered the command again, with nothing happening. The demon jumped up happily, practically losing her balance, and laughed with glee. "I'm free! I'm free from that command! No longer am I bound by those two words!" A broad smile on her face and a howl of pleasure came from her. "I'm as happy as a child in a world of fried potato crisps!" she declared.

Sango nudged Kagome in the shoulder and whispered something into her ear. Kagome smiled devilishly, which made Shippo scared. "Inuyasha," she sang slightly and looked the busty demon in the golden eyes.

"Ooh, what are we gonna do, Miss Not-So-Powerful-After-All?" she asked, pretending to be scared.

The smirk on Kagome's face widened. She licked her lips and flashed her pearly whites. "Sit girl!"

Inuyasha's cheerful happiness was met with a painful slam to the ground. The earth beneath her shook violently as she came crashing down leaving her feminine imprint. Kagome giggled a bit, Sango smirked, Shippo laughed obnoxiously and Miroku simply turned away and scratched his nose. She slowly got back to her feet, face distorted in pain and clutching her chest. "D-Damn! That really hurt!" she stammered, still aching with pain.

Kagome stopped her laughing and looked to Inuyasha with a sorry expression. "I-I didn't think it would hurt that much," she started.

"Save it!" Inuyasha shouted to her. "Do you know how much that hurt! I'm gonna have a bruise the size of Mt. Fuji!" Kagome lowered her head. She had forgotten that Inuyasha would be effected differently from the charm, with his new features. She mumbled something and looked away. "What was that?" Inuyasha asked as she tilted Kagome's chin up.

Kagome averted her vision, chin still held by Inuyasha. "I said I'm sorry, Inuyasha…" she managed. "I forgot that your breasts would slam against the ground like that…" She turned completely away from her and crossed her arms.

Right now, Inuyasha felt like a real jackass. She never liked to see Kagome cry or upset like she is at this moment. She sighed and looked away, "Don't worry about it; it doesn't hurt anymore anyway," she lied. The pain was still great, but he didn't want to upset Kagome anymore than she already has. The demon decided to suck in her gut and eat the pain.

"Liar," Kagome barked. "If I was pushed down with that kind of force, I'd still be on the ground."

"Okay, okay, so it still hurts!" she snapped, "But not so much. And It's not your fault… I… deserved it…" Inuyasha said quickly and in a slightly quieter tone.

Kagome looked to her over her shoulder. Inuyasha simply turned her head a bit. "What was that?" she asked and started for her, "Did you say what I think you said?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I guess…"

Kagome smiled and hugged the half breed tightly. "Apology accepted." Inuyasha mumbled something, making Kagome giggle a bit.

"Well, now that that has been taken care of," the old woman started, "I suggest we make a plan of some sort to reverse this charm." Everyone nodded as Kagome and Inuyasha sat back down near Kaede to hear her words of wisdom. "Now, can someone explain to me how this happened?"

"While looking for a jewel shard in a brothel," Shippo began, "Inuyasha bumped into a cat-demon with the shard, who was also the head mistress and leader of this all female army!"

"Kagome and I came in to see three of her followers holding Inuyasha down as she forced some kind of potion down his throat," Sango continued.

"We're not sure, but we think the transformation has something to do with the potion," Kagome said and gave a quick glance to Inuyasha. "She did say she wanted him in her army, according to Inuyasha, but didn't want a man in her forces."

"Given that," the half breed finally spoke, "we figured she wanted to turn me into a woman and brainwash me or something."

"Also, I have heard of some strange herbs that can cause transformations," Miroku mentioned. "Perhaps the demon made the potion with those herbs."

Kaede sat in her spot and made a low humming sound as her mind began to work. "I may be an herbalist and have heard of these strange herbs ye speak of, monk. But, mind ye, I cannot guarantee that I will be of assistance to ye, Inuyasha." The said half breed groaned irritably and shook her head. "However, I know of a master of herbal remedies that may be willing to help ye, young one," she continued.

They each sighed—Miroku especially—a sigh of relief. "So, where does this master herbalist live?" Inuyasha asked hastily as she stood up. "Figure we could walk there in a day or two?"

"Walk, yes. Day, no," the woman replied, "This herbalist lives high atop a mountain summit that is a week-long walk from here." Gruffly and grumbling, Inuyasha sat back down. "Though it is well worth the walk, Inuyasha. To my knowledge, Rumiko is the only one that can help you."

Inuyasha's ear shot up and stood straight. "This herbalist is a woman!" she cried loudly. Kaede nodded. "Great! Just great!" Inuyasha moaned. "With my attitude, she probably won't want to help! Oh, wonderful!"

"Oh, wonderful!" Miroku said happily just after Inuyasha. "Lady Kaede, is this Rumiko a beautiful woman?" The two girls narrowed their eyes, Shippo shook his head in pity and Inuyasha gave him the glare of glares. He quickly sat back down and crossed his arms. "Uh, forget I said anything…"

Each of them nodded at the one-track-minded monk. "Well, since it'll take a week to walk to the mountain," Kagome began, "we should go back to the well and to my house."

"What for?" Inuyasha asked nervously. "W-what do we need to go back for?"

Kagome crossed her arms and gave Inuyasha a slight glare. "We need to restock, Inuyasha. I have enough food for only a few more days if we ration it strictly."

"How strictly?" the demon asked quickly.

"Inuyasha!" she scolded. "Point is we need to have more food if we're going to walk for a week." Inuyasha sighed and turned away. She noticed something was wrong. She smiled cattily. "I'll let you bring back as many bags of potato chips as you want." Nothing from the demon. Immediately, Kagome knew the reason. "Mom, Sota and grandpa won't think any different of you, Inuyasha. I promise."

Hesitantly, she nodded. "Alright… Let's go back to restock your bag…" Kagome smiled and hugged her again. "But I'm not coming."

Kagome separated and glared at her. "Inuyasha," she growled dangerously.

"Kagome," the half breed growled back, just as dangerously.

This went on for twenty minutes, each getting more and more vicious. Kaede resumed her herb gathering with Shippo assisting her, Sango played with Kirara and Miroku pulled that old fortune-teller bit on the women again. Eventually, the peace died down as Kagome yelled 'Sit girl' and slammed Inuyasha to the ground, again, crushing her chest and making Inuyasha yelp in pain, which—in turn—made Kagome apologize like crazy.

**End of Chapter II: Complications**

**Worenx's Corner**

Worenx: Ahaha!

Shade: What?

Worenx: Ahahaha!

Shade: …

Chachi: He's laughing because your version is so bad it makes mine look good.

Shade+hits Chachi with a foam bat+ Worenx, you mind telling me what you think?

Worenx+face red from laughing so much+ Hold on! Hold on+snort+ Almost done!

Shade+sigh+ …

Worenx: Whew! That was funny. "Screw that! What are we gonna do about poo-poo's!"

Shade: … Don't tell me you were watching The Venture Brothers…

Worenx: Okay. I won't. Heh, heh.

Shade: Damn you…


	3. Femme Fatale: Inuyasha?

Any Inuyasha characters in this fic don't belong to me.

**Strange Happenings**

--Bone-Eater's Well--

"Inuyasha, are you ready to go?" Kagome asked, looking behind her to the half breed behind her. When no answer came, she turned completely around to see that she was nowhere in sight. "Inuyasha? Where'd you go?" she asked with a sigh.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kagome. Not like this," the busty Inuyasha said, putting her foot down.

"But you said you would, Inuyasha." She was a little more than upset now, hearing that Inuyasha had gone back on her promise. The demon simply looked away, nose up in the clouds in the same way she always did. "Oh, you're hopeless! My family couldn't care less what you look like!"

"Still, I'm not going."

Kagome let out an annoyed growl and leered at Inuyasha dangerously. "Fine. I'll take Shippo, disguised as you!" she declared, looking away from the red clothed demon.

"Fine, see it I care!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"And I was going to ask mom to make roast tonight." She grinned after she said that, because she knew that would get Inuyasha thinking. "With that sauce you seem to enjoy so much, mashed potatoes with gravy, corn on the cob with melted butter, and mom's special garlic bread."

Inuyasha's mouth was watering. She couldn't turn down a meal like that, even if she had to take embarrassment. It all sounded so good too. It was a dirty trick by Kagome, but it was clever.

"But you've made it abundantly clear that you don't want to come back with me," she said as she stepped to the well. "C'mon Shippo, let's go restock and get fed."

Immediately, Shippo hurried down the path quickly. "Ready when you are, Kagome," the fox demon said, shape-shifting into Inuyasha's former self.

Inuyasha's face turned red from anger and humiliation and clenched her fist. Without so much as another word, she thrust the fist into the side of the transformed Shippo's face, dispelling the form. "Screw that! If anyone's gonna eat at that banquet, it's gonna be _me_!" she declared, casting a piercing glare at the grounded fox demon.

Shippo shook off his dizziness and leered at Inuyasha, but Kagome wore only smiles. "Good, it's settled then. C'mon, Inuyasha," she said and held her hand out for the demon to take. Reluctantly, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and within moments, they jumped into the well together.

Shippo peered down into the well and saw that the two had already vanished, as if they were never there to begin with. He puffed out his cheeks. "This stinks. That food sounded yummy too," he pouted.

--Modern day Japan; Higurashi Shrine--

Kagome climbed out of the well and took a look around the darkened storage room. "Home sweet home," she commented and took a deep breath of air. "Inuyasha, come out. No one's going to laugh at you."

Sheepishly and at a snail's pace, Inuyasha climbed out of the well and took a careful look around. "Do you have something I can use to disguise myself?" she asked.

"Inuyasha…"

"Okay, okay. What about something to bind these breasts?"

"Inuyasha."

"That grayish, sticky strip?"

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. She then reached up on a shelf and found what the demon had mentioned; duck tape. "With breasts that large, I wouldn't recommend that," she cautioned with a monotonous expression. Without thinking another second, Inuyasha grabbed the tape. She quickly stripped off her tunic and began the process of taping the massive mounds of flesh down. With all the tape, she wasn't able to conceal them completely. "You're still about a B cup, Inuyasha…"

The demon smiled, face a little blue. "W-well, at least when I get my tunic and such back on, no one will notice," she said, sounding a bit strained.

Kagome sweatdropped with her blank glare and shook her head. "What about your hips and butt?"

With a slight gasp, Inuyasha turned to get a look at her posterior. Even with the large breasts in tight confines, she still had a perfect hourglass figure. Her golden eyes narrowed. "Get me more tape."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out, "You can_not_ hide that!"

"But, Kagome—"

"And take off that tape! You sound like you have laryngitis!"

"I can breathe!" she shouted back, followed by coughs. "I'm getting a bit light headed," she complained. "What's wrong with me?" Without another word, Kagome tore off the duck tape, making Inuyasha shriek with pain. "Hey! What was that for?" the demon demanded as her breasts bounced back into shape.

"Listen, my family won't think any different of you!"

"That's beside the point!" the demon contested. "Sota looks up to me! How's he supposed react when he finds out that I've been turned into a girl?"

Remaining silent, Kagome turned and started for the door. "Hush up and come with me," she said as she left the storage room.

Inuyasha sighed and looked down to her naked breasts—so large and troublesome—as they stung with pain from the duck tape. "Let's go," she muttered as she tossed her tunic and coat back on and followed Kagome out.

"I'm home!" Kagome announced with a smile as she entered the kitchen to see her mother busy and Sota at the table doing his homework.

Both turned to see her, with broad smiles on their faces. "Kagome! Welcome home, honey," her mother greeted first as she dried her hands with a towel.

"Hi sis! Is Inuyasha with you?" Sota chimed in, almost more excited to see Inuyasha than his sister.

Kagome smiled and was about to answer, when a racket hit their ears. They all ran to the back door and saw Inuyasha trying to get back on her feet. "K-Kagome? Little help?" she asked.

Kagome smiled nervously and started for her to help the half demon up. "Inuyasha?" Sota asked, cocking his head to the side. Mrs. Higurashi also looked to the feminine Inuyasha with an air of curiosity.

Kagome smiled again, more nervously. "W-well, you see guys—"

"—I'm Inuyasha's sister!" Inuyasha blurted out, eyes wide.

Sota and Mrs. Higurashi looked to each other with questionable looks. "I didn't know Inuyasha had a sister," the younger boy commented.

"Oh, it's so great to meet you!" Mrs. Higurashi said and hugged Inuyasha tightly. "Your brother is a welcomed guest in this home, and so should you be. Please make yourself at home."

Kagome gave Inuyasha a blank glance and blinked a few times. Inuyasha smiled sheepishly and retuned the hug. "T-thank you very much, Mrs. uh… Kagome's Mom."

"You know, Inuyasha's never said anything about a sister," Sota queried. "What's your name?"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome stood totally still, eyes wide with surprise and lips buttoned tightly. What were they going to call the demon? Inuyasha gulped loudly and blushed. "Uh… w-well, you see—"

"Oh, there's nothing to be shy about, _Aniyu_," Kagome said quickly, covering up for Inuyasha's lie.

"Aniyu?" Inuyasha, Sota and Mrs. Higurashi asked in unison.

"Yes, Aniyu. She's a little shy about her name," she clarified with an ear-to-ear grin. "Personally, I think it's cute."

Inuyasha blushed again, looking away. "Uh… t-thank you, Kagome…"

"Oh, and Mom? Tonight's a special night, so do you think you could make your famous roast?" Kagome asked politely, smiling widely. Inuyasha—or "Aniyu"—also began to smile. She could just _smell_ the roast now.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as well. "What a coincidence! I'm just getting prepared to make some now! Grandpa's been craving it too."

"Yeah! But, too bad Inuyasha won't be joining us," Sota lamented, "it's his favorite dish."

'Aniyu' smiled very nervously at that. Truth be told, she did look to Sota as a sort-of younger sibling, and could be protective over him. "Don't worry Sota. Inuyasha will show up sooner or later to say hi."

"Ya mean it!" the young boy exclaimed happily. "That'd be great! I can't wait!"

--Feudal Japan; Kaede's Village--

Shippo sat a few feet from the busy Kaede, playing with Kirara with a bit of wheat. "I'm telling you, Kirara," he began, "no good can come out of Inuyasha's transformation." The small cat demon looked to Shippo with her large red eyes and made a slight mew. "You know how Sango and Kagome get moody occasionally? What happens if _Inuyasha_ gets like that? We'll all be doomed!" he exclaimed, eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry so much about it, Shippo," Miroku added in as he took a seat beside the fox. "If we just stay out of Inuyasha's way, we will have a considerably lower change of getting savage beatings."

Shippo narrowed his eyes at the monk and gave him a slight leer. "Well, just don't mistake Inuyasha for Kagome or Sango. I really doubt Inuyasha will accept 'temporary insanity' as a valid excuse."

The monk smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I know. I may end up losing a hand instead."

"Try head," Sango said as she walked up and sat beside them. "Knowing Inuyasha's temper, your head would probably be the first to go if you tried that." Miroku grinned again and sweat dropped a little. "But this whole thing will be interesting," the demon slayer admitted with a slight smirk.

"Interesting; maybe. But deadly? Yes!" Shippo commented. "Like I was telling Kirara, if Inuyasha gets moody, we'd be better off dealing with his full demon self!"

Sango looked down to Shippo and smiled to him. "Oh, come now, Shippo. Inuyasha can't be _that_ bad, even when irritated."

"But Sango, Inuyasha was bad enough when he was calm," the monk said, rubbing his chin. "With this current situation, he will be far more irritable. And we all know what happens when he's irritable."

"See? Miroku's right, Sango," the small fox boy agreed. "Things can only go from bad to worse."

Sango shook her head to the two. "You boys are overreacting," she said with a sigh. "Just because Inuyasha's a woman now doesn't make him any more dangerous than before."

Just as Sango began to walk away, Shippo shut his eyes and sighed. "Well, you and Kagome are pretty dangerous sometimes…"

She stopped and looked back at the fox demon with flames in her eyes. "What was that?"

"Nothing!" he immediately responded.

"Let's keep it that way," the slayer added. "Come on, Kirara." Kirara mewed and followed Sango closely.

Miroku looked to Shippo and laughed a bit. "And that is just what I mean. Imagine if it were Inuyasha." Shippo made a short groan and his face turned blue at the mere thought. The monk chuckled briefly, smiling nervously again.

--Modern day Japan; Higurashi Shrine--

Inuyasha sat in Kagome's room after enjoying the roast Mrs. Higurashi made for dinner. She had never felt better since this whole ordeal began. In fact it was the first time she had a genuine smile. "Leave it to your mom, Kagome, to put a smile on this face," she said aloud, lying down on the floor, arms behind her head as she looked to the ceiling.

Kagome looked back to her and smiled. "So don't you feel silly? Didn't I tell you they wouldn't care?"

"Kagome, they're under the impression that I am Aniyu: Dog Demon and sister of Inuyasha," she reminded as she sat up, "it's not the same thing."

Kagome remained quiet, looking to her friend staring back at her with golden eyes. "I guess you're right…" She turned away and looked to her mirror. "But aren't you glad you came anyway?"

Inuyasha continued to stare at Kagome and looked away after a few seconds. "Well, yeah… It _was_ worth it," she admitted.

Kagome giggled and turned back towards Inuyasha. "I knew her roast would perk you up."

"Obviously. That's one of the few things I love most here: your mother's cooking," she said with a smile.

There was a change in Kagome's eyes as she looked to Inuyasha. "_Few_ things you love most?" she asked. "What are those few things?"

Immediately, Inuyasha's face turned red as she looked away. "Well, Sota, for one. I can actually treat him like a younger brother. And your crazy grandfather and his seals," she said with a slight laugh, "And Buyo, how he's so lazy and gets pissed whenever I play with him."

Kagome started closer to Inuyasha with a monotonous expression. "What else?" she asked, flatly.

Inuyasha looked to her with some confusion. "K-Kagome? What are you—"

"Tell me," she interrupted. She then sat onto the floor a few inches from Inuyasha and crawled to her. Now she was practically on top of the demon.

"K-Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome pressed her breasts against Iunyasha's, making the dog demon gasp slightly and shudder. Inuyasha blushed brightly as she looked to Kagome with great confusion. Kagome's eyes remained half closed as a faint blush spread over her face. She inched closer to Inuyasha, who proceeded forward as well.

Suddenly, a gentle knock came to the door. "Kagome? I have your bag prepared," Mrs. Higurashi said from the other side.

Both immediately pushed away, faces as red as beets and not looking to each other. "O-okay. Thanks Mom," she said with a touch of nervousness.

"Y-yeah, thank you, Mrs. Higurashi," 'Aniyu' said, just as nervously as Kagome.

"I'll leave the bag out here," she said and placed the bag down. "Are you leaving tonight or are you going to stay until morning?"

"W-we're going to leave soon, mom," Kagome answered and opened the door to see her. "Aniyu and Inuyasha need to be somewhere by tomorrow afternoon, so we have to get an early start tomorrow."

"Oh, that's too bad," Mrs. Higurashi lamented. "I have food, snacks, medical supplies and everything you asked for," she explained with a smile. "Be safe, honey," she cautioned and gave her daughter a hug.

"I will, mom. Inuyasha'll protect me."

Inuyasha looked to them in their embrace and stared at them for a few seconds. "Don't worry. My brother and I will make sure nothing happens to Kagome. You can count on that, Mrs. Higurashi," she said with a fierce passion.

Mrs. Higurashi looked to her with a wide smile. "Thank you so much for protecting my girl." Inuyasha blushed slightly and looked away. "When you talk like that, you make me think of how brave and powerful Inuyasha is, and how grateful I am that he's in our lives."

Her blush became brighter. "T-thank you…"

"Sorry we have to leave so suddenly, mom, but we really have to be going back now," Kagome said, hefting her heavy bag over her shoulder. "Love you mom. We'll be back sometime soon."

"Love you too honey," Mrs. Higurashi said and hugged her daughter again. "Dad. Sota. Kagome and Aniyu are leaving now."

"Bye Kagome and Aniyu," Sota said as he ran upstairs and hugged his sister. He then hugged 'Aniyu's' leg. With a smile, she pat his head, assuring him that Inuyasha will arrive soon.

"Goodbye, Kagome. Watch out for the demons," Kagome's grandfather cautioned. "And Aniyu, it was very nice to meet you," he said to Inuyasha. He then scratched his head, "And I'm sorry again for the seal."

She laughed. "It's fine." She looked around nervously. She had to make it seem believable that she wasn't Inuyasha and that she never met them before. "Uh… I-it's nice to meet you all."

The Higurashi's all smiled at her and bowed to her slightly. Inuyasha bowed back. "Come back anytime, Aniyu," they said in unison.

Kagome said goodbye to her family again and headed off to the storage room with Inuyasha close behind. "That wasn't so bad, now was it? They love you, 'Aniyu'," Kagome said with a slight laugh.

"Y-yeah," Inuyasha answered. After a few silent moments, she spoke again. "Kagome? What was that in the bedroom?" she asked curiously.

Kagome stopped and turned to face Inuyasha and blushed slightly. "N-nothing… Don't worry about it, Inuyasha," she assured and continued walking.

Inuyasha stood quiet after that and watched Kagome. "Were you going to kiss me?"

Again, Kagome stopped and stayed focused on the well. "Let's just… get back, okay?" she asked quickly.

"Kagome."

"Alright, yes. I was going to kiss you," she admitted. Inuyasha stood silent, unsure what to say or do next. "I don't care what you look like," she continued, "you're still the same Inuyasha I've always known…" She looked away after that. "Woman or not, you're still Inuyasha…" Neither said anything. They just looked into each other's eyes. "Sango, Miroku and Shippo are waiting for us. Let's go." With that, she jumped into the well.

Inuyasha waited around in the storage room as Kagome disappeared in the well. _She was going to kiss me?_ Inuyasha thought curiously. _But… I'm still a woman… Why would she want to kiss me like this?_ She was a bit confused, but shrugged off the thought. She dove into the well after Kagome and vanished into it…

-- Feudal Japan; Kaede's Village --

The next morning, Inuyasha made sure the Tetsusaiga was at her side, Sango double checked her equipment, Miroku tightened the prayer beads at his left hand, Kagome held her heavy bag over her shoulder and Shippo hopped onto her other shoulder. With everyone set and ready to go, they set out for the sage Kaede talked of. With the map handed to them by the village explorer, their quest shouldn't be too difficult if they just followed it accordingly. "Everyone set and ready to go?" Inuyasha called back to her companions. With a collective nod, they were off to the forest which connects to the mountain path.

--Forest--

"Damn it," Inuyasha growled as she looked up from the map. "These directions are bum!" She crumbled the map and casually tossed it over her shoulder with a frustrated huff. "This explorer must be getting on in age or something, because we've been to this area before."

Miroku looked around carefully and deduced that Inuyasha was right. "Yes, I'm quite certain we passed that rock before."

"We have," Shippo said and hopped from Kagome's shoulder to beside the rock. "I left marks on it," he broadcasted and pointed to several little white tick marks on the grayish stone. "This is the fourth time we've been here."

"Agh, this is just perfect," Inuyasha grumbled and slapped her forehead.

Sango sighed and Kagome shook her head. "So, now what?" the slayer asked.

"We find our _own_ way out," Inuyasha responded coldly.

Kagome sighed and adjusted her bag. "How're we going to do that?"

Without a thought, Inuyasha dropped down to the floor, nose in the dirt and began sniffing around. "If this explorer knew where he was going," she began and continued to sniff a bit, "I can pick up his scent and follow it."

"Good thinking, Inuyasha," Shippo commented. Inuyasha found a scent and took off down the path. The others followed closely after her and their quest was back on track.

…Or so they thought…

"Agh! We're lost again!" Inuyasha cried out, hands on her head in frustration. "I lost it!"

"Well, you tried Inuyasha," Kagome said as she pat the demon's back. "Maybe we should rest," she suggested.

"Yes, a rest would be a good idea," Miroku seconded Kagome's idea. "We've been walking for most of the day."

"It could calm your nerves, Inuyasha," Sango said. Kirara agreed with a nod.

Inuyasha sneered at them and placed her hands at her hips. "Rest? I'm not gonna rest! Not when I can—" Suddenly, she cut herself off.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" Shippo scolded. "The day's already half over and we haven't stopped walking _since_!"

"Shippo, shut up!" Inuyasha shouted and drew the Tetsusaiga, forming the fang-like sword. "I can sense something…" Immediately, they all kept quiet.

In an instant, a vicious growling emanated from a bush just behind Inuyasha and a pitch black wolf dove out and at the half-breed. Without a word, she swung Tetsusaiga around in horizontal arch, but the wolf easily evaded and landed. It was gifted with incredible speed, and it quickly dove at Inuyasha again. Luckily, the extra weight on Inuyasha's chest had thrown her off balance and barely avoided the diving wolf. It turned and faced Inuyasha and snarled. _There's something about that wolf,_ Kagome thought. Just looking to its hind legs, she caught a glint of light. _Jewel shards!_ Kagome looked to the wolf and blinked. "Koga!" she called out. The wolf wasted no time and looked back to the girl. Its face went from a distorted rage to that of a happy mutt.

"Koga?" Inuyasha shouted angrily as she picked herself up. "_That's_ why I recognized that scent!"

Sango approached the wolf and it quickly cast her a powerful glower. "It's Koga alright," she said, looking at its deep blue eyes.

"Koga, what happened to you?" Kagome asked and stroked his chin. He gratefully lifted his head so Kagome could scratch his neck.

"So, something strange and unusual happened to him as well?" Miroku asked and scratched his head. "My, what peculiar events lately…"

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha looked to Koga and growled. He looked back up at Inuyasha and growled.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said with a hint of a dangerous tone. She looked back down to Koga and scratched behind his ear. "How did this happen, Koga?" He barked at her and pointed his muzzle towards a path. "Down that way?" she asked. Koga nodded and sprinted off down the indicated path. "C'mon! He wants us to follow him," she said as she took off after him.

Sango and Shippo followed quickly, leaving just Inuyasha and Miroku. "Perhaps Koga knows how to get out of here." the monk suggested to the half demon.

"Oh, that's a load of bull, Monk." She sighed and shook her head. "If Koga's dumb enough to get transformed into the cur he truly is, he's dumb enough to forget how he got here."

Miroku remained silent and looked to Inuyasha. "But, _you_ were transformed too, Inuyasha." The half demon looked back to Miroku with an outright leer. "Well, it's true."

"You know, Monk, you're right," she said, looking up as if to think. "I guess I'm dumb too." Miroku's eyes widened as Inuyasha approached with an. "How very true."

"Now, I-Inuyasha. T-that's not what I meant!" The demon drew closer. "W-what was that Sango? I-I'm coming!" With that, Miroku ran off after the others.

Inuyasha shook her head and the false insight from her face vanished. She then proceeded to follow the others.

--Strange Meadow--

Koga lead them to a strange meadow. Something in it was emitting a faint blue glow against the bushes, leaves and trees. He stood in front of a bush that seemed to stick out more than the others and gestured to it. "A bush?" Kagome asked and looked to it. Koga nodded and began to pant. "I don't get it…"

"Of course you don't understand," a voice called from somewhere. Everyone looked around for the voice but found nothing. "That is a very rare bush and its fruit has very powerful effects." The voice sounded very familiar. Inuyasha's eyes closed and a stern face spread her expression. Before the voice could return, she slapped her cheek and looked to her palm. On it was a flattened familiar flea man. "Ouch… Lord Inuyasha, must you be so rough?"

"I've not been in the greatest of moods, Myoga," she grumbled and leered at him.

"But I was in the middle of explaining the mystery of the 'Forbidden Berries'," he lamented.

"Forbidden berries?" Kagome questioned the flea demon as she looked to the strange looking berry handing from a branch.

"Yes. And it seems Koga has gotten into them," the flea chuckled. "You see, whenever a demon eats from this bush, a magical transformation occurs and they become an animal, usually pertaining to the true nature. For example, I may transform into a mighty lion, due to my courageous demeanor." Suddenly, Koga began to bark at him, making him jump from Inuyasha's palm and onto her head.

"Or perhaps a chicken. You run from every little thing!" Inuyasha growled and snatched the flea from her head and leered back at him. "And why is it that when things get dicey, you're nowhere in sight?" she scolded while attempting to squish him between her thumb and index finger.

"But why did Koga become a wolf?" Kagome asked again, Koga rubbing up against her leg.

"Well, if the demon has an uncertain trait, they will just become the animal that is closely related to their decent," Myoga explained.

"It makes sense now, but how do we return him to normal?" she asked again.

Inuyasha scoffed and roughly pat Koga's head. "Why? I like him better like this. Not as talkative," she said with a laugh. Koga immediately turned to Inuyasha, growled angrily and barked.

"Inuyasha, now's not the time to be obnoxious," Kagome scolded. "Myoga, please explain how we can restore Koga to his former self?"

Myoga nodded and pointed to a teal-colored berry amongst the purple ones. "Feed him a teal berry to reverse the transformation."

"Hey! Would that cure my transformation!" Inuyasha asked hastily.

"Unfortunately not, Lord Inuyasha," the flea said and bowed sorrowfully. "The teal berries only reverse transformations done by the Forbidden Berries."

Silence filled the meadow as Inuyasha's gaze narrowed on the flea. "You're useless then!" she yelled and flicked Myoga with incredible force against a nearby tree. He flattened upon impact. "Gah, this sucks!"

"My apologies—ERK—Lord Inuyasha," Myoga managed as the wind peeled him off the tree.

Inuyasha continued to moan and groan in the back, making Kagome sigh as she picked the berry from the bush. "I swear, Koga, this has been a strange couple of days," she said to the wolf as she brought the berry to his muzzle. He lifted his nose to the sky, balancing the berry on it. Kagome giggled as she saw the look in his eyes. "Koga, you're so arrogant," she teased. With that, he tossed the berry up, opened his mouth and caught it.

After swallowing the berry and licking his chops, Koga's entire form began to glow brightly. His shape was becoming more human-like in a matter of moments as his form stood up. The glowing stopped and there stood Koga, the wolf demon. "Whoa, talk about weird," he commented and scratched behind his ear. "I came to the forest for hunting, but all the animals were gone. So I stumbled across this bush. The next thing I knew, I was a wolf," he explained. "Luckily I ran into you guys, or I may've never returned to normal. There has to be a way to thank you, Kagome."

"Think nothing of it, Koga," Kagome said with a smile.

"But while you're at it, mind showing us the way outta here?" Inuyasha asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Koga immediately began to laugh and point at the effeminate Inuyasha. "And what happened to you, mutt-face?" He continued to laugh in histrionics. "Did you piss off a witch or something?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and her eye twitched. "I guess 'mutt-face' won't cut it! That must make you a—"

"Don't say it Koga!" Miroku warned quickly.

"You'll regret it!" Shippo added.

"—a bitch!" Koga continued and resumed his laughter. All was silent but the incessant laughing of the wolf demon and all eyes averted to the target of the cruel joke.

Inuyasha's fist clenched and grit her teeth into an angry sneer. The oblivious Koga kept on with his steady stream of laughter as a vein throbbed on Inuyasha's forehead. "That's… _IT_!" she shouted, getting Koga's attention. "You're dead _meat_!" she yelled out again and rolled up her sleeves. Even with Koga's speed, he couldn't dodge the angry demon's mighty punch in the face. He stumbled back and prompted Inuyasha to uppercut the wolf in the chin, sending him high up into the air. With a high degree of demonic speed, she rocketed into the air after Koga and hammered him with an overhead smashing and launched him back to earth with a loud crash. Seconds after Koga became a head in the ground, Inuyasha landed directly on it, pushing it even further under. "If you say anything like that again, I will tear your innards out and shove them down your goddamn throat! And if I see your ugly mug around me again, I will beat the ever-loving shit out of you! _Do you hear me_!" she yelled down into the hole.

"Yes," his voice echoed in the hole.

"_Do I make myself clear_?"

"Crystal," he added, raising his hand out of the hole and made an 'ok' sign.

"_Good_!" With that, she let Koga out of the hole. "Now show us the way out of here, _now_, Koga…"

"Y-yes ma'am," said the wolf demon with dented pride.

"_What_ _was that_?" she shouted as she kicked Koga in the groin harshly. That kick was fueled with demon power, as it knocked his eyes crossways and he collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. "Get it straight! I. Am. A. _Man_!"

"Y-yes s-sir," he gasped weakly, followed by a cough.

"That's more like it…"

No one dared speak to Inuyasha after that. Koga reluctantly—and carefully—lead them out of the forest and to a winding mountain pass. He warned them of many powerful demons that may threaten the pathways and quickly left. Koga was so ashamed, he didn't even say goodbye to Kagome. And with the forest out of the way, they looked forward to the rigorous task of scaling the mountain to meet the sage that may reverse this terrible charm…

**End of Chapter III:**

**Femme Fatale: Inuyasha?**

**Worenx's Corner**

Worenx: Wow! That was a brilliant chapter Shade! (claps)

Shade: Thank you. Not bad for a summer-long hiatus, né?

Chachi: No! (barges in) You can_not_ do this, Shade! This was _my_ idea!

Shade: Well, Chachi, I _am_ cleaning up the messes you left that you _called_ fanfictions. So I think I'm entitled to change things around.

Chachi: But this just _screams_ Chachi! You can't just stamp your name in every orifice! (bawls) It's just not right!

Shade: … Well take it up with Worenx. You're just a stagehand now and I've been promoted to head writer.

Chachi: (eyes well up) Say it ain't so, Worenx!

Worenx: It ain't so. (smiles)

Chachi: _Ha_! Take that Shade!

Worenx: But I only said that cuz you told me to. It's as true as true can be. (smiles)

Chachi: (big eyes) _Noooooooooooooo_!

Worenx: By the way. (deep voice) Chachi… (breathes heavy) I am your fa—

Shade: Say it, Worenx, and I obliterate you with Ultima… It's been done to death…

Worenx: (smiles)

--Minutes later--

Shade: (casting Ultima, incredibly pissed)

Worenx: (deep voice) Totally worth it! (breathes heavy)

Chachi: _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_!


End file.
